


(Fanart) Yeoman Martha Landon

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Picture of Yeoman Martha Landon





	(Fanart) Yeoman Martha Landon

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite characters! So sad to hear of the passing of the actress who played her...
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
